A Different Grand Tour
by Beefdog
Summary: DBGT rewrite! Happens right after DBZ, rather then 10 years after, and many things are changed. Action, Humor, etc. T for Violence and Language.


Dragon Ball Z: Grand Tour

I don't own anything.

Prologue

Goku and Uub trained tirelessly. Though Uub was merely a child, Goku was astounded by his breakthroughs. Goku has already taught Uub many of his signature techniques, only holding back the techniques taught by King Kai. Goku knew soon, though, that Uub would master the techniques he'd already been taught, and would be clamoring to learn more.

Goku ducked a kick, his mind coming back into focus. Uub tried his hardest to hit his master, but Goku kept dodging Uub's blows.

"Goku! I need to see you," Dende said from the doorway to the large training room.

"Huh?" Goku turned, forgetting about Uub. Uub's punch finally hit, but had no effect on Goku.

"Ow!" Uub cried as pain shot through his arm. Hitting Goku felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Sorry," Goku apologized.

"Goku!" Dende persisted.

"Coming!" Goku replied. He ran over to the Namek. "What is it Dende?"

"I need you to move something for me," Dende said.

Goku, Uub, and Dende all walked into a small area under one of the domes of the Lookout. In the center of the room was what appeared to be a large, sealed goblet.

"I need you to move the top. Normally Piccolo's here to help, but he's off doing who knows what," Dende explained.

"Okay," Goku responded. He walked over to the goblet and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the lid. "Geeze, this isn't light," Goku joked while straining to pull up the seal. Goku carefully leaned it against the goblet. Goku peered in and saw something surprising.

"Dragon balls?" Goku asked. He picked one up and noticed the stars. "Black stars?"

"Those were made by Kami when he was still fused with Piccolo. They're too dangerous to be used," Dende explained. "But they're not why I wanted to open the goblet."

Dende stuck his hand into the goblet and fished around for something. "Ah, ha!" Dende exclaimed. He pulled out a small leather case.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"My checkbook," Dende replied, looking through the little case. "You can't expect me to trust banks. I can see everything people do down their and they're not getting my money…"

"Geeze, what a tightwad," Goku whispered to Uub, earning a chuckle.

"I heard that!" Dende growled.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and everyone looked to the source.

"Better check it out," Goku said seriously. "You stay here, Uub."

Goku and Dende came out and looked around.

"Weird…, I thought for sure…," Goku pondered.

"Hold still!" Uub yelled from the small room.

"Unhand me, you bastard!" a familiar voice yelled.

Goku noticed the sky darken and a humongous red dragon descend from the sky. Goku and Dende ran back to the room to find Uub holding Emperor Pilaf up by his collar. In the corner sat Pilaf's assistants and smoking rubble.

"Pilaf? It's been a long time," Goku laughed.

"Not long enough!" Pilaf spat. The dragon balls lay glowing in the goblet.

"What should I do with him Goku?" Uub asked his master.

"I wish you'd put me down!" Pilaf yelled.

"Your wish ahs been granted!" Shenron boomed.

"What? No!" Pilaf cried. Suddenly, Uub felt himself forced to drop Pilaf, and the tiny emperor fell right onto his face. "No!"

"Oh, no, Goku!" Dende exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Goku questioned. "He only wished for something stupid."

"It's not the wish but the fact that he made a wish!" Dende replied. "When someone wishes on those dragonballs, they scatter throughout the universe, and if they're not brought back before one year passes, the Earth will self destruct!"

"That's serious!" Goku responded. "Then I'll go get the dragon balls! Uub can come with me and continue training during our journey. He'll learn on the job," Goku decided.

"Thank you, Goku," Dende replied. "But, maybe you should tell everyone about this before you leave. Plus, you need a space ship anyways."

"Alright, let's go Uub," Goku said.

"What about Pilaf and his cronies?" Uub asked.

"We'll just take them with us," Goku reasoned. He grabbed Pilaf and his two henchmen, and teleported away with Uub.

Please Review!


End file.
